Would you Smile in the dark?
Five years since the creation of the Wiki`s a group of the users decides it is time to have the first meeting of the users. After an amazing pull was conducted, New York was chosen as the location. But as friendships crumble and romances bloom, life as they knew it is gone. A new life form has risen and it may just be the one thing that can tear these friends apart. Chapter One: “Run to the ice cream truck!” Robert yells to the others. Teddy looks behind her and notices a large mass of zombies, chasing behind the group. “Umm guys, we are totally dead if we don’t get out of here soon,” Teddy screams. Josie, Zac, Spenny, Brittany and Robert make it over the bridge before the zombies get too close but Teddy is nowhere to be seen. “Where did Teddy go?” Brittany asks worried as she continues to run away from the undead. ---- “They’re late.” A teenage male rolls his eyes, his slick black hair, gently moving with the gentle breeze from the ceiling-fan. He begins to pace around the hotel lobby leaving imprints in the cozy yellow carpet with his white high-tops. Pulling his cell out of his pocket from his white lettermen jacket, he quickly sends a text to Josie. ‘Hurry up :/ They are going to be here soon!’ “No need to rush us.” Josie says, as her and Teddy make their way down the oak staircase. Teddy rolls her eyes as she leaps down from the second to last stair, “Amazing, am I right? Anyways, us girls aren’t like you guys, we can’t just wake up and throw a shirt on. We need to groom ourselves!” Spenny who pops out from the washroom laughs, “So you’re like a cat then?” Brittany and Robert join the gang. Robert is shivering and his clothes are slightly wet, he glares at Brittany. “Meow!” She winks, as the gang of six began to laugh, her long dark brown hair bouncing with each laugh. Brittany was darker than the others, having more of a mocha skin colour, but it suited her well. She wore a white fitted shirt, a blue cardigan loosely over it. Her dark blue skinny jeans making her look taller than she trully was. “Come on guys, we don’t have time for this. If we waste anymore time all we will have to eat will be hotdogs and hamburgers- And after the plane food, I can not afford to eat any more calories!” The impatient teen, Zac, pouts. The other five only continue to laugh as Zac tries to push them out the hotel doors. He easily manages to get the petite girls out, but the two larger guys prove to be a problem. “Problem, bro?” Spenny laughs, his shaggy brown hair bouncing up and down. He wore a simple grey outfit and dark grey jeans. Robert gives a pat on Spenny’s back, “Come on, I really don’t want to see what Teddy, Zac, and Brittany will be like if they eat concession-stand food!” Spenny complies and the three guys make their way out, entering the “Fresh” air of New York. “What took you three guys so long? Please tell me it’s not a repeat of...” Brittany begins only for Spenny cut in. “Nothing happened then! And no,” Spenny stares daggers at Brittany, “Zac just couldn’t move me and my muscle.” Teddy who was busy texting, darts her head up, “Muscle? Where!” She frantically searches the streets, only to be disappointed. Her baby blue eyes looked as if they were going to tear up, but she quickly wiped her eyes with her pale hands. She had a petite figure, it almost seemed as if the breeze could pick her up and carry her across the globe. She resembled a toy ballerina in so many ways, she wore a rose tinted dress with no straps, and had the lightest of blonde hair that just tickled her exposed shoulders. The entire group, asides from Teddy starts to laugh. Though, Spenny soon afterwards stops, and scolds the group. “Teddy, I meant me. My muscle...” To this, Teddy joins in on the others laughter. Spenny sighs and walks away. The group continues to laugh, but between his laughs, Zac reminds the group they need to set up the picnic. They manage to stop laughing in time to get into three taxis; Brittany and Teddy in one, Josie and Robert in a second, and finally Spenny and Zac. Brittany and Teddy are quick to gossip about how cute they hope the guys at the reunion will be. “Oh, I wonder if Austin will come... The way he talks about himself makes me start to wonder... You know? What if he really is the one!” Teddy begins, as the duo start to go on and on about every wiki guy they can think of. “We can’t forget about Jack...” Brittany starts only for Teddy to talk over her, as she starts to gush about Nalyd. Meanwhile, in the second taxi, Josie and Robert are talking about what they would do in a zombie apocalypse. “I think it’s obvious, the only thing that would make sense would be to rush back to the hotel and lock ourselves in our room and make sweet, sweet, lo- lollipops.” He grins but Josie punches his arm. “No, no, no! See, the smart thing to do would be to get as far away from New York as we can, right now we are in the center of one of the most populated places ever. Zombies would easily outnumber us.” She continues on, as if she has made a plan just in case this happened during the Five Years Wiki Anniversary. She sat calmly in the taxi seat, her jean shorts showing off her tanned legs. Her dirty blonde hair hanging over her jean jacket, buttoned up, exposing parts of her sky-blue tank-top. As the three taxis near their stop, Spenny grips onto Zac before they get out of the taxi. “Look I need a wingman, not to say I want to date any one here, but I just don’t want to be the laughing stalk the entire time.” Zac nods, apologizing for laughing earlier, and agrees to help Spenny out. The two slide out of the taxi, arriving in Central Park. “Crap!” Robert shouts, as they reach the area they had reserved for their picnic. “What? Everything looks so perfect!” Teddy smiles looking at the white benches with black rails, and the few oak trees around. “See they even gave us a nice picnic blanket!” She grins rushing over to the red and white checkered sheet laying on the ground. “Oh... shoot!” Josie and Brittany say catching on. “I still don’t get it?” Zac asks, as Spenny whispers the problem into his ear. “We aren’t very good at this whole picnic thing, are we?” Zac claims. Teddy still confused, starts to look around. “Oh, Zac! You forgot your music, didn’t you?” Teddy pouts. “Why would we want to listen to his music, unlike you two, we don’t like Justin Bieber!” Spenny laughs, “Besides, he has his music, he tried to get me to listen to it on the taxi ride.” Zac growls at Spenny, and Brittany hits Zac, “Play nice!” “No Teddy, you see. To have a picnic you need one thing, food. But... We don’t have any food. We kind of forgot that and every one is going to be here soon! The picnic is ruined!” Robert shouts, his long arms flailing into the air, his black hoodie only seemed to make him angrier than what he really was. The others looked at him strangely, either because he looked hysterical, or because they wondered how he managed to stay cool in the warm weather and his black jeans and hoodie as his dark brown, but almost black hair didn’t have a drop of sweat. Teddy begins to giggle slightly, “No it’s not, look there’s the pizza man!” She points over to a pale-green man limping over towards the teens, in his hands a box of pizza. “The irony!” Josie screams as she clings to Robert. Every one else is stunned, except for Brittany who is rushing to save her friend, Teddy. Robert points towards an ice cream truck, on the other side of a river, only a bridge separating them from it. Brittany barely manages to get to Teddy before the so-called pizza man delivered more than just a pizza. In the few seconds it took to get her back to the group, she managed to tell Teddy that he was a zombie. Teddy began to panic, but her voice was muffled out by the distant screams of fear. “Run to the ice cream truck!” Robert yells to the others. Teddy looks behind her and notices a large mass of zombies, chasing behind the group. “Umm guys, we are totally dead if we don’t get out of here soon,” Teddy screams. Brittany, Josie, Robert, Spenny and Zac, make it over the bridge before the zombies get too close, but Teddy is nowhere to be seen. “Where did Teddy go?” Brittany asks worried as she continues to run away from the undead. “We have to keep moving!” Spenny yells and Josie slaps his arm. “We are going back for her!” She argues, turning around toward the mass of Zombies. She grabs Roberts arm, and Zac’s and drags them along with her. “Why do we have to go?” Zac asks pulling his arm away from Josie. “Yeah why do we have to go with you?” Robert asks. “Just incase I’m attacked you guys can help save me while I save Teddy, duh! Gosh guys are so difficult, “ Josie says as she rolls her eyes. “Now come on hurry up!” she continues. Brittany, and Spenny take rest near a tree, to hide from the Zombies while Robert, Josie and Zac carefully re-cross the bridge and head back in search of Teddy. Robert and Zac follow closely behind Josie who leads them behind some trees and bushes to keep cover. “Over there!” Zac whispers pointing over Josie’s shoulder to another bush. “Where?” Josie whispers back scanning the grounds before she finally focuses on the spot he pointed to. “Get down!” Robert whispers to Zac and Josie, just in time to hide from the five straggling Zombies walking past the bush. The three of them watch as the zombies pass slowly, following a noise off in the distance. As soon as they are gone, Josie peeks her head up again to see the blonde-haired girl still sitting behind the bush, still looking around for a way past the massive group of Zombies just five feet away from her hiding spot. “Great how are we supposed to get to her now?” Zac asks stumped, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “Wait you have your ipod still right?” Josie asks looking at Zac’s jacket. Robert looks confused at Zac, and Zac replies, with a sudden regret in his voice. “Yeah why?” he asks, pulling it out from his inside pocket of his jacket. Josie smirks and grabs the ipod from Zac’s hand quickly and runs off behind the trees leaving Zac and Robert alone. “I thought she needed us,” Robert says confused by Josie’s actions. Zac shrugs and remembers that she took his ipod and runs off too chasing after her to get it back “Hurry up Robert! I need you to help me get it back!” Zac says worried what Josie will do. “You’d think he’d be more worried about his own life rather than an ipod,” Robert says under his breath as he runs not far behind Zac. Meanwhile, back by Brittany and Spenny things are pretty quiet except for the stragglers that Zac, Robert and Josie saw earlier, had made their way over by them. “Looks like we have company” Spenny says pointing to the group of zombies closing in near the tree they are sitting by. Brittany and Spenny begin to slowly go to the other side of the tree, attempting to stay out of the group of zombies sight. Brittany backs up slowly and Spenny follows shortly after until he hears Brittany scream. “Spenny!” Brittany yelled, grabbing his shoulder. Spenny turns around quickly and looks at her to see a hand on her. “Guys calm down, its just me Josie” Josie says covering Brittany’s mouth with her hand to keep her from screaming louder and attracting the Zombies. Brittany looks at Josie and calms down smacking her slightly for scaring her. “Don’t do that! I thought you were a zombie!” Brittany says trying to keep her voice low as to not be heard by zombies. Josie pulls the ipod out of her shorts pocket and hands it to Brittany. “I need you and Spenny to put this somewhere and put it on loud then, get out of that area as fast as you can, “ Josie instructs them. “Alright lets go Brittany,” Spenny says smiling. “We will meet you back here if we can,” Brittany says waving to Josie. They wave goodbye and Josie runs back to where she saw Teddy. As she runs she hears slight rustling noises coming from the trees behind her. “Oh great i’m going to die,” Josie says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Out from the trees comes a short heavy set Zombie chasing after her. “You’re kidding me right? He’s barely moving at all,” Josie rolls her eyes and keeps running until she rams into something solid, falling to the ground. “What the h- Robert! Zac!” Josie smiles and then frowns from the sudden pain of the head on crash. “Where is my ipod!” Zac says ready to tackle her for it. Robert rolls his eyes and pulls back on Zac’s arm to keep him from trying to kill Josie. “I don’t have it anymore, I gave it to Brittany and Spenny to play the music on full volume,” Josie says explaining to him better. Robert lets go of Zac’s arm who then falls to the ground. “Oh umm sorry Zac..... “ Robert says apologizing to Zac who is looking up angrily from the ground. “Ugh it’s fine, my brand new jacket is just covered in dirt now, no big deal,” Zac says as he gets up, brushing his hands along the sleeves of his jacket and over his red jeans, cleaning off the dirt. “Oh calm down, that’s the least of our worries right now,” Josie points out as Robert nods his head in agreement. Robert, Zac and Josie head back to where they last saw Teddy and notice she is still there, looking more scared than before as the Zombies draw closer. The scene skips and goes back to Brittany and Spenny. “Where should we put this?” Spenny says, holding the ipod in his hand. Brittany scans the landscape and sees the fountain not far off. “Over there!” Brittany points out. The two run off in the direction of the fountain and arrive shortly after. As they approach they notice the fountain stained in blood. “Umm I don’t think this is a good idea,” Spenny says. Brittany ignores him as she climbs to the top of the fountain placing the ipod on loud and attaching it to the grove at the very top. “ Okay lets get out of here,” Brittany exclaims. She climbs down and they head back to the tree they were at before. Back by the group of Zombies, Josie, Zac, and Robert await patiently for the music to start playing. “What’s taking so long?” Zac asks. “They should be playing it any minute now,” Josie assures the guys. “There it is! Lets get Teddy!” Robert says hearing the famous lyrics, “Baby, baby, baby ooooh!” Blaring through the park. The group of Zombies listen for a moment and go racing off after the sound. “Teddy over here! hurry! “ Robert calls. Teddy looks up and sees them, as she runs across the pathway to get by them. Zac and Josie pull her over the bushes and they all head back in search of Brittany and Spenny. They meet up with the two who are running away from a massive swarm of zombies. “GO! GO! GO!!!!” Spenny yells to the others who start running again. “Where do we go? They are going to catch up fast! They are like so totally buff Zombies, even the girls surprisingly,” Teddy exclaims worried. The group continues running before Robert points out the same ice cream truck as before. “We can hide in there until they leave!” Robert yells running up to the truck. He opens the back door and one by they climb inside the truck. Robert closes the truck’s door and locks it , causing the truck to become dark. “It smells weird in here!” Teddy says before Brittany puts her hand over Teddy’s mouth, telling her to be quiet. “If only I had my ipod to use for some light.” Zac puffs, rolling his eyes as Josie kicks him.